


A Soldier's Enemy

by Justghostingby



Series: Strawbarrow drabbles [7]
Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, M/M, a character study of Kodya's thoughts on Gyrus, but can be read that way if you squint, not really shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justghostingby/pseuds/Justghostingby
Summary: Kodya struggles to adjust to the Room of Swords after the grueling war he escaped. He notices he's not the only one.
Relationships: Gyrus Axelei & Kodya Karevic, Gyrus Axelei/Kodya Karevic
Series: Strawbarrow drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987075
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	A Soldier's Enemy

Kodya wasn’t used to this. He new how the army worked. Grit your teeth, do your job. Shoot or others will shoot you first. Nevermind that you never wanted to be there on that lonely battlefield, no one did, no one cares. Your dreams could stray back to the woods of your birth, hunting with your cousins and cooking the spoils with your mother over your own hearth, but your body? It did as it was told.

But here in the Room of Swords? It didn’t work like that, and Kodya couldn’t wrap his mind around it.

He could understand if it was just Gyrus. He knew Gyrus was different the second he’d opened his eyes to meet those bright purple orbs. He’d thought at first that Gyrus was a more experienced soldier, the type who looked out for rookies out of the urge to protect something, anything that actually mattered in the face of pointless war. But it rabidly became obvious that Gyrus was no mere soldier. He was a Colonel, nay, higher. The right hand man and co-founder of the whole opperation. And he’d jumped in a freezing lake to save a mere rookie.

It was stupid really, everything Kodya knew about war and strategy told him so, but he’d known right then and there he’d follow this man to hell and back. Anything to protect a leader that actually cared.

But it wasn’t just Gyrus, it was this whole damn place. On the surface, it seemed much the same, rations for food, bunks for beds, everyone working on a job, and the new recruits got the ones the older members didn’t want. And yet it was all wrong. Most people left the two rookies alone, no hazing, no drills. They had to pull their weight, but chores were just a part of life, even at home, and they were trusted to go wherever they wanted and fiddle with weapons and training or anything else they wanted to do when those chores were done. At night, everyone would gather together, Don would play the guitar while the others listened and talked and laughed.

And all they ever talked about was home. From the cultures, to hobbies, to those strange little stories every family has. It was...warm. Nothing like the cold emptyness of the seemingly endless war Kodya had left behind.

By all rights, Kodya should have been happier with this turn of events, should have revelled in his time with a group that didn’t find his life expendible, that could sing together and laugh together and get along. But there was something uncomfortable that settled under his skin as he watchex the faces of those around the room, seemingly carefree. He wanted to stay, yes, to fight for these people and their warmth, but he couldn’t relax no matter how hard he tried.

He wasn’t alone though, he could tell, as he watched Gyrus’s gaze darken, eyebrows scrunched as he stared into space while Ragan continued to laugh beside him. This wasn’t the first time, and it wouldn’t be the last, when their brave leader would get lost in his own head, trapped in the darkness every soldier knew.

“Hey, do you hear me?” Ragan asked, but Gyrus didn’t respond, and Kodya knew he couldn’t hear her.

He leaned forward, “Hey.” He deliberately made his voice louder, not shouting, but deeper, and full of authority, like his drill sergeant’s had been. It worked, Gyrus’ head snapped up, wide eyes meeting Kodya’s and Kodya squashed down a moment of pride that it was his voice Gyrus had responded too.

“Ah!” Gyrus startled. “What is it?”

Kodya frowned. “You okay?” He asked, more to spare the man’s pride than anything. “You were completely out of there for a while.” Kodya searched Gyrus’ face, wondering if there was a way to show through his expression how much he got it, that he could help, if only Gyrus would let him.

“Heh,” Gyrus laughed nervously, and Kodya’s heart sank. “Was I?” He looked sheepish, apologetic, like there was something wrong with showing any kind of weakness.

“Haha, well yeah,” Kodya laughed along, unwilling to let it slide without at least trying. “Hey maybe you should go to the doc.” With numbers on his side, he could probably get Gyrus to listen. “You need me to take you?” If he got Gyrus alone, he could express his similar struggles, and maybe get Gyrus to open up even if the doctor couldn’t.

But Gyrus merely flashed him a pained smile that made Kodya’s stomach turn. “Don’t worry about me!” Gyrus spoke with false cheer. “I was just...”

“Tired!” Don jumped in, citing some excuse to get Gyrus out of the room and away from the crowd.

“Night,” Kodya murmured as Gyrus and Don hurried away. He wanted to think Gyrus was in better hands, he’d known Don the longest after all. But then again, Don never seemed to carry the same weight that Gyrus did, never seemed as bothered by the horror of the world they inhabited. Which was fine, one of the reasons the Room of Swords was so warm was because its leader could always see the bright side. But it also meant Don didn’t fully understand what Gyrus was going through, and if Kodya was honest with himself, Gyrus always seemed a little worse after Don’s “help.”

“Jealous?” Nephthys whispered in his ear, causing Kodya to jump.

“Nephthys!” He protested as she giggled. Although, he thought as he ducked his head to hide the blush on his cheeks, she might have a point. Maybe he was being unfair to Don, he was trying his best to help his friend, and the warmth he created probably did help, even if it wasn’t as much help as Gyrus needed.

“You’ll get him next time,” Nephthys gave his arm a playful shove, noticing the more pensive mood that over took him as he reflected on Don and Gyrus. “Just keep trying.”

Kodya shot her a smile. Nephthys was right. He shouldn’t give up. Don could support Gyrus in his way, but he couldn’t do it alone. Kodya could help too, if not with Gyrus’ mental struggles, then by watching his back like Kodya had watched his regiment’s in the war.

Yes, Kodya squared his shoulders. He wouldn’t let Gyrus struggle alone. The next time he saw Gyrus, he’d ask if he’s take him on as an apprentice once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Gyrus: Alright Kodya! First lesson of Apprentice ship is hand to hand combat. Now I know this might be difficult... (Kodya proceeds to knock Gyrus to the ground)  
> Kodya: Oops! Are you alright?  
> Gyrus (pulls himself up): I'm fine, I'm fine, just really impressed with your skills. You're pretty good for a rookie.  
> Kodya: Oh I'm sure I was nothing like you when you first started!  
> Gyrus (remembers running screaming from a giant monster and nearly dying from tripping on his own two feet): .... Sure...


End file.
